Revenge is Sweet
by ximcarebear
Summary: Gabriella's new at school and been teased by the basketball team and Sharpay. Gabriella and her best friend, Taylor, thinks it's time someone showed them how to taste their own medicine.


**One Shot: Revenge is Sweet**

Gabriella enters her new school, East High. She's been there for two months and she's not doing so well there. She was, again, named Freaky Math Girl and was tortured everyday by the basketball team, and Sharpay, the most popular girl in school. She has no friends except Taylor, who was called a slut because she already lost her virginity to one of the meanest basketball players, Chad Danforth. She wasn't exactly raped; Chad asked her to have sex with him and she was scared, so she nodded. She's been regretting it since then now that Chad doesn't even remember her name. Gabriella knew about her past and instead of calling her a slut, she instead becomes friends with Taylor because she was one of the people who were nice to her.

Gabriella walked to her locker and drops her backpack in there. She takes out her Algebra III textbook and binder. She got ready to hold on her book and binder tight until the basketball team was walking over to her locker. She quickly slams her locker and tries to run away, but she bumps into Sharpay with her three followers who were known as the 'Sharpettes'.

"Watch where you're going!" Sharpay hissed. "Go get glasses, you nerd!" The Sharpettes laughed at Gabriella and followed Sharpay away from Gabriella. She turned around and came close to the basketball team.

"Where's your homework, geek?" Chad shouted angrily. Gabriella refused to speak and shook her head.

"Not giving your homework?" Chad pushed her hard into the lockers and knocked her textbook and binder onto the ground. One of the basketball players, Jason, picked up the binder and gave it to Chad. Chad flipped the binder open and took out what looks like a bunch of written binder paper. She threw her binder into her face and walked away, leaving Gabriella on the ground.

Gabriella started picking up her notebook papers and her binder when she saw a hand help her pick up her textbook. She looked up and saw a pair of shocking blue eyes.

"Here," he said. Gabriella slowly took it out of his hand and stood up. He stood up with her. "Sorry about my friends." Gabriella just nodded. "They're just jerks. But I'll make it up to you."

"How?" Gabriella asked quietly. That was the first word that he had ever heard her say. And it was beautiful.

"Do you want to come to my house and study tomorrow night?"

"I'm afraid."

"Don't worry. My friends won't be there and I won't hurt you."

"I don't know if I should believe you."

"Trust me. I'm not like them. By the way, I'm Troy."

"I'm…"

"I know who you are. I'll see you, Gabi." Troy walked away. Gabriella smiled; her first smile since she moved to Albuquerque. _Maybe things might change. _Little did she know, Sharpay and her Sharpettes were standing behind her, angry.

* * *

Gabriella walked out of her Algebra class and was about to go to her locker to get her backpack when she saw Sharpay walking toward her alone. She turned around and started to walk the other way, but Sharpay stopped her.

"Hey ummm…"

"Gabriella?" she quietly said.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you want to come to the mall with me tonight? Me and the girls are getting new makeup for the Homecoming dance."

"I don't know."

"Aw c'mon. It'll be fun. Besides, Troy will be there." Gabriella sneaked a smile on her face.

"Fine."

"Great. Meet us there at eleven." Sharpay smiled widely and walked away. Gabriella may be smart, but she doesn't know what's coming toward her.

* * *

Gabriella sneaked out of her house because she knew her mom wouldn't want her to go out late at night, but Gabriella thought if she doesn't meet Sharpay there, it might cause Sharpay to tease her more at school, so she had no choice but to go. Gabriella walked a mile to the mall and saw that there were no cars except a blue convertible. She saw a hand wave at her.

"She came," one of the Sharpette whispered. They cackled quietly in the car.

"You guys be quiet. You guys know the plan right?" Sharpay asked. The Sharpettes nodded.

"Gabriella! Over here! Troy is over here!" Sharpay waved at Gabriella. She saw Gabriella walking toward the car.

"One… two… three… DRIVE!!!" The guy on the car started driving, past Gabriella by a gust a wind.

"Bye sucker!" Sharpay yelled. She started laughing.

Gabriella couldn't believe it. Sharpay tricked her into coming to the mall. She tightened her fist. She pushed her hand into her pocket and took out her Blackberry. She called Taylor to pick her up.

"Why are you at the mall at this time?" Taylor asked when she picked Gabriella up at the mall.

"I got tricked."

"By who?"

"Troy and Sharpay."

"I told you they were no good. Why'd you believe them anyways?"

"I don't know. I was fooled by Troy's cuteness."

"Yeah, everyone thinks that. But those eyes are pure evil."

"And I fell for it."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Get revenge."

"What?" Gabriella sat up straight and looked at Taylor.

"Get revenge. Show them that you're done with their games and you had enough."

"I'm not that tough."

"I'll help. It's about time I told that b-ball jock that he messed with the wrong person."

"You'll help?"

"Hell yeah." Gabriella smiled.

"We'll do it."

* * *

The next day, Gabriella grabbed a box of Elmer's Glue and brought them to school. People looked at her like she was crazy. The basketball team even walked up to her today.

"Have homework today?" Chad disgustedly said.

"Nope. Not for you at least," Gabriella confidently said. Chad raised his eyebrows.

"What did you just say?" Gabriella swallowed her throat and walked up to Chad's face.

"I said, no homework for you. Got it?" Chad nodded, losing the battle. "Good." Gabriella blew them a kiss and walked away. Just now, the basketball team notices Gabriella wearing something different. It looks like she's wearing an Abercrombie polo shirt and a Hollister denim skirt.

* * *

"Did you see how many people were looking at you today?" Taylor whispered to Gabriella. Gabriella turned around and saw some guys turn their heads back to their work, trying to peek at the corner of their eye.

"I know. I'm kind of freaked out."

"Don't be. This is only the beginning." Gabriella nodded and continued doodling on her notebook.

* * *

Gabriella walked out of her Chemistry class and was stopped by Sharpay.

"I'm sorry. My mom called last night and she wanted me home last night, so I had to rush home." Gabriella smiled sarcastically.

"It's okay. It didn't matter. The janitor let me in the mall anyways and I got this outfit for free," she said sarcastically. Sharpay bought it since her jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry you couldn't hang around and get a outfit for yourself." Gabriella waved goodbye and skipped off down the hall.

"That bitch got some gut," Sharpay angrily mumbled.

"You got that right." Sharpay turned around to see Troy.

"What did you say?"

"I said you got that right. She's pretty tight."

"And you know that, why?"

"Because I think it's pretty cool."

"You like her?"

"And what if I do?" Sharpay groaned loudly and ran past Troy.

* * *

"Got the glue. Got the buckets?" Taylor nodded and pulled out four buckets. Gabriella grinned and poured out the liquid from Elmer's Glue into the buckets.

"That should be enough. C'mon, you gotta go get them." Gabriella nodded and went back outside.

"Sharpay!" Sharpay turned around and saw Gabriella running toward her.

"What do you want?" Sharpay irritably asked.

"I just saw someone leave a Coach bag in the bathroom. And it's real!" Sharpay gasped and started running with the Sharpettes running after.

"Where is it?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella ran over to the girls' bathroom and poked inside a thumbs up.

"Over here." Gabriella motioned them to walk inside.

"You guys wait here. I want to get it," Sharpay said. She walked in first and saw nothing. Then a splash of white glue dumped on her head.

Gabriella heard screaming and she giggled to herself.

"Sharpay?" Lea, one of the Sharpettes, enters the restroom after Sharpay. Another bucket falls on her.

"Lea? Sharpay?" Sara, another Sharpette, walks in. The third bucket falls.

"You guys! Stop scaring me," Christy, the last Sharpette, runs in there. Taylor drops the last bucket on her and runs out before the girls find out who dumps the glue.

* * *

"Oh my god!!!" Gabriella clutch on her stomach to keep her from laughing too hard.

"That is gorgeous." Taylor high-fived Gabriella. Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay with white glue on her blonde hair, pointing at her and Taylor with… Mr. Matsui. She watches as Mr. Matsui is walking toward them.

"Girls, did you do this?" Gabriella and Taylor looked down.

"Come with me to my office." Gabriella and Taylor obeyed and followed Mr. Matsui across the hall. Many faces watch them as they embarrassly walk down the hall. Gabriella lifted her eyes to see her connected with Troy's. He smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. She smiled; the second time she smiled this year. All because of him. Why did she have to fall for him? He's the one who was driving the car last night.

* * *

"You girls will serve one hour detention and clean up the bathroom," Mr. Matsui concluded on his big lecture of dumping glue in the girls' bathroom. He even added that they should do it outside if they're doing it to Sharpay and her friends. It looks like Mr. Matsui don't like Sharpay either.

Gabriella and Taylor nodded and left his office. They went off to the cafeteria since lunch has started. They entered the cafeteria and saw people looking at them and whispering. They were about to go to the lunch line when Sharpay stops them at the middle of the cafeteria.

"Taylor, we think that you are giving East High a bad name. And it hurts us all," Sharpay said.

"Says who?" Taylor asked.

"Everyone. You're a slut. She turns to the drooling gang of asshole guys standing alongside her. "George?"

"Grinds on me every time I pass her in the hall. Please keep your hands to yourself," he snickered and left the line.

"I was getting my jacket and she grabs my hand and slides it into her blouse. By the way, those_cuchifritos_ are real," Bobby said. He was a skinny, totally ugly, and zitty guy who doesn't look like nobody really pay attention to.

"Remember the janitor's closet last Tuesday? Thanks for the memories; I bang twice," Tyler Amundson said. He was one of the basketball players.

"See? Everyone thinks you're a slut," Sharpay pointed. Taylor was close to tears.

"LIARS!!!" Gabriella screamed. She pushed the guys aside and stood in front of Sharpay.

"Did you know she has a bar tattoo on her right butt cheek?" Tyler continued saying. Gabriella was about to go to Tyler and slap him, but stopped herself when she heard a male voice shout out.

"You're a fucking liar, Amundson." Gabriella turns around and sees Troy and Chad pushing through the crowd. He finally gets next to Gabriella. "You are a virgin and you know it."

"You got no right to say that to Taylor," Chad shouted at Tyler's face, spitting his saliva all over his face.

"He knows my name?" Taylor said. It looks like her tears were backed up.

"So what if I'm a virgin?" Tyler collapse his hand on his mouth.

"See! Look, everybody, Amundson just said he banged Taylor twice but now he's saying he's a virgin. What does that say?" Troy cupped his ear to the crowd. They started chanting 'Liar' to Tyler.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Sharpay hissed.

"Something I should've done before." He jumped on the table and held his arms out for everyone to be quiet.

"Do you think this girl needs to be treated like a slut just because she accidentally got banged by my best friend? At least my best friend actually remembers her name and talks about her all the time. And he doesn't talk about how his banging was; he actually talks about how she's really pretty." Taylor blushed and looked at Chad, who was blushing too.

"She doesn't deserve this kind of attitude toward her. If you're at least human, just don't do anything to her. Don't even talk behind her back. Don't judge someone from what you hear; judge someone by their personality. If you've never got to know her, don't talk shit. Or you'll be dealing with me." Troy jumped off the table and the crowd started roaring with cheers. Troy walked over to Gabriella.

"That was freakin' brave of you," Gabriella said above the noise.

"Thank you. I did it for Taylor, not you." Gabriella playfully hit his arm, but pulled back quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Were you at the mall yesterday?"

"Yeah, but like at five or something. I left about at six."

"Were you there at eleven?"

"The mall was close way before that. Why?"

"There was a car and Sharpay was in it. She said you were the one driving it."

"Wait, you mean the mall incident that Zeke keeps bragging?" Gabriella shrugged. Zeke walked past them and Troy grabbed his shirt.

"Are you the one driving Sharpay's car yesterday?" Troy asked Zeke.

"Yes, now let go of me. I have to go find Sharpay." Troy let go and Zeke ran off.

"We have found our suspect," Troy smiled.

"So it wasn't you yesterday?"

"Nope. I didn't even know about it."

"Okay."

"Gabriella, you're pretty great."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, say it."

"I said 'Gabriella, you're pretty great.'"

"Why?"

"What you did to Sharpay and what you did this morning, that has to take lots of guts."

"Yeah, it did."

"And I admire you for it."

"Really?"

"Yup. And I really like you. You might be the first girl I fall in love with."

"I like you too." Gabriella kissed his cheek.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Troy took out a fake rose from his back pocket and gave it to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and took it.

"Yeah." Troy grinned and gave her a zealous kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen. Troy pulled back.

"So about that study date tonight?" Gabriella giggled and pulled Troy into a hug, smelling his shirt. Mmmm… Apple Cinnamon.

* * *

**A/N: Felt like making this. Hope you like it, but it's not my personal fave**


End file.
